Proper light level is important for producing high-quality images and videos using digital cameras. In low-light environments (also known as photon-limited situations) the amount of light illuminating a subject is inadequate to produce a high-quality color image. For example, in low-light environments, the noise level produced in images increases significantly due to the nature of imaging devices, and the color quality may be poor and not accurately represent the actual colors of the scene. This problem typically arises from either a weak light source illuminating a scene being photographed or from the use of a small or low-quality lens in the device attempting to photograph the scene. In either case, the low-light situation often precludes the capturing and rendering of high-quality images and videos.
There have been many attempts at improving such photon-limited situations, including improvements in sensors and optics, as well as in image processing algorithm development. However, none of these have resulted in a suitable solution for producing high-quality color images in low-lighting situations, such as is encountered during use of a webcam, where it is desirable to provide a low-cost solution that minimizes additional lighting and distraction to the user while still providing a high-quality image on the receiving end.